The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for enhancing remote presence capabilities.
Remote presence allows an individual currently accessing one system (a “client”) to remotely access a second system (a “server”). The individual may attach media, such as a physical device, file system, media image, or the like, from the first system to the second system, which is then considered remote media by the second system. The second system may manage such remote media through a management module, such as the integrated management module (IMM) provided by IBM®.